Blizzard
Blizzard '''is a sprite/spirit of ancient Medieval lore. Follow his journey through his '''discovery, awakening, and his journey to America. His weapons are his cyrokinesis, dark magic, and claws. Appearance Blizzard is approximately 7 feet tall. He has glowing yellow cat-eyes, dark blue skin, pointed elf ears, needle sharp teeth, long wispy white hair, and large hands with black claw-tips. His attire consists of a long ice-blue cloak, a black vest, black pants, and boots. Personality Due to his age and the timeline he grew up in, Blizzard is very wise and, at times, very mysterious. He often hides in the shadows and watches his enemies from afar, only engaging with them at the opportune time. When in combat, Blizzard can be brutal and bloodthirsty. Prideful of his heritage and abilities, Blizzard refuses to surrender and will never give up easily. He has a very low regard of humans. Origin Story A long, long time ago, when Old England was ruled by kings and queens, wizards and sprites roamed the Earth. Sprites possessed great elemental prowess. They controlled the weather and the seasons. Young wizard apprentices would seek them out for advice and training on magic. The people, both farmers and nobleman, praised the sprites. But, there was one sprite, who wasn't satisfied. Blizzard was the fourth in his line of snow and ice sprites. Unlike his descendents before him, Blizzard was ambitious and idealistic. He pictured a world where it is always winter and everything was ice. His heart, as the sprites muttered amongst themselves, was as cold as ice. No one dared cross his path. The sages, the great wizards of old, had a meeting and decided that they had to stop Blizzard at all costs. They knew that a winter as cold as Blizzard imagined would kill everyone and set the world back to what it was like in the great Ice Ages. Together, with the other sprites, the wizards raged war on Blizzard. However, Blizzard was strong. Snowstorms ravaged Old England, freezing people and animals to death in their homes. Piercing snow and ice whirlwinds tore trees and rocks from the ground, dashing them to pieces on anyone or anything they passed by. The war was grim; both wizards and sprites fell to Blizzard's snow and ice. But in the end, Blizzard was defeated by a young sprite named Flora Spring, and was sealed away in a stone tomb in the forest. With his defeat, the balance was restored. A new sprite was chosen to take Blizzard's place and the world was safe once more. And, Blizzard was forgotten. Until now... Wizards and sprites had vanished. Europe was no longer Old England but was now new and improved. Technology had replaced magic. People from afar came on tour buses to behold the ancient ruins of fallen kingdoms and civilizations. Blizzard felt the change while he slept, his body never changing. He strained at his bonds, but the magic wouldn't give. The only way he could escape, his only hope, was if someone from the outside found his prison and broke the ancient seals. He felt it in his bones; his time was coming. He'd rip the world apart and make it cold. He'd create a new age; an age of ice and fear, of cold and darkness. They'd regret imprisoning him. They'd regret everything. It just so happened, that two young Americans stumbled upon an ancient monument in the forest. He and his wife had purposely strayed from the path and away from the rest of the tour group. They wanted to see if they could find anything that wasn't on the tour map. They had come to Britain to find something cool and undiscovered. And now they had. The monument was old, older than a lot of the architecture they'd seen. Ancient markings lined the surface of what looked like a coffin, a stone coffin like you would find in a graveyard. The air around them was cold; unnaturally cold, even though it was early June. Primal fear gripped the husband and his wife as they approached the coffin, drawn by a powerful force of which they could not comprehend. They clung to each other, trying to run away, far away. It was like someone of some''thing was yanking them forward by a long chain and was not letting them go. The closer they got, the more cold it became until they were completely numb. As soon as they were hovering right over the stone, the invisible force seized the hand of the husband and yanked it to the stone. Magic, Blizzard's dark magic, seethed through the man's hand. Ancient markings on the stone glowed bright ice-blue and then vanished. The hold on the two Americans was released, and they sunk to their knees, unable to feel anything but fear. After a long, eerie silence, the slab over the stone coffin iced over and shattered into a million tiny pieces. Harsh winds whipped the air around the ruins as Blizzard, at last, awoke. He surveyed his surroundings. The forest was just as old as he remembered it. He smiled. He stood and walked out of his prison. No one could stop him, now. The world thought that magic was defunct. Wizards and sprites were nought but ancient lore and fairy-tale. It was going to be almost ''too easy. He looked down at the Americans, shaking in the cold, tears and mucus frozen on their faces. "Thank you," he said, his tall form bent over in a crouch. "Thanks to you, the world will feel my ice as it gouges through its core." Blizzard seized the face of the man in his claws and stared into his wide eyes. "Tell me, what land do you hail?" The man, through fear and lack of hope, answered, "America." "America," Blizzard licked his lips and rubbed his jaw. "As thanks for my release, I will personally go to this America and start my work from there. The Age of Blizzard Storm has begun!" And, Blizzard, with a wave of his hand, froze the two Americans into ice statues, their mouths open in agony, their screams rippling through the air. Blizzard was on his way. Facts * Blizzard creates a snowstorm wherever he goes. * Freezes his victims at the slightest touch. * His weakness is fire. * He is currently hunting The Ticker, because he assumes that The Ticker could just reset time at his leisure, therefore resetting Blizzard's time as well. And even if he cannot reset time, Blizzard will annihilate anyone who opposes him. * He speaks with a British accent but also a little English. * Being elvish, Blizzard is quick on his feet and is well skilled at distant attacks. * Created by SuperSilverXtreme14. Category:Spirit Category:OC Category:Male Category:Historical Category:Neutral